csr_classicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dodge Charger R/T Hemi
Overview The Dodge Charger R/T Hemi is a 1969 model year, 2-door hard top. It was made in Detroit, Michigan by Chrysler, and it's factory designation was XS29, a B-body Platform, Second Generation Charger R/T. It's one of 20,057 made. Back then, it had a base price of $3,592.00 USD, plus $605.00 for the Hemi. This particular Charger, with the Hemi, was made from 1968 through 1970. The R/T was a performance up-grade. It stood for Road/Track. This car is equipped with Chrysler's A833 4 speed manual transmission. The Hemi designation meant the car was equipped with Chrysler's 426 CID (7 liter), hemisphereical-head, V-8 engine, aka the "Street" Hemi , aka "The Elephant Motor", aka the "Gen 2 Hemi". The "Street Hemi" was the same as the racing Hemi but with lower compression (10.25:1 from 12.5:1) a smaller cam shaft, with iron headers instead of lighter steel long tube headers. The 426, in "street Hemi" form, was produced for consumer automobiles from 1966 through 1971. This version was rated at 425 bhp (316.9 kW)(Gross) with two Carter AFB carburetors. In actual dynamometer testing, it produced 433.5 horsepower and 472 lb·ft (640 N·m) torque in purely stock form. The B-body platform was the name of Chrysler's midsize rear-wheel drive passenger car platform from 1962 through 1979. The B-body platform underwent significant changes during its lifetime, but all of Chrysler's B-platform cars in a given model year shared the same chassis, with only styling differences between the Dodge and Plymouth models. The cars were otherwise mechanically identical. In this game, six different cars share the same chassis and under pinnings. They are the Dodge Charger R/T Hemi, the Coronet R/T Hemi, the Super Bee, and the Plymouth enteries of the Road Runner, the GTX, and the Superbird. But not all have the Hemi. CSR Classics The Dodge Charger R/T Hemi is one of the most powerful cars in the game. Oddly enough, it is the second cheapest car in the game, only more expensive than the Shelby GT500. The Charger R/T, although sharing the B-Body with the Plymouth Road Runner in the same tier, is significantly different. Although the stat difference is minor; the Road Runner has less grip and less weight, the Charger R/T has a powerful ability under its sleeve; quattro shifting, meaning that the Charger won't slow down even after instantly shifting into top gear. This shifting pattern became popular for many Multiplayer experts and it became the most used car in Multiplayer. Along with the Ford Falcon XA GTHO Phase 4, this car is not recommended to race against and must be dodged. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Trivia * It is one of the most popular car used in Multiplayer, with its special shifting pattern yielding one of the best records in the game without crews. * How to get a 626 PR on this car? Carb at 3. Exhaust at 2. The rest all at 5. With the right decal, this car will make $20,000+ every time you win in Regulation Races. A good "trainer" car. * With a gearbox time of 18 m/s when maxed out, the Charger R/T Hemi has the best gearbox in the game. ** Furthermore, it also has the best grip at 10869. ** This makes the Charger R/T Hemi the only car that is the best in more than 2 stats in the game. Category:Tier 5 Category:Muscle Car Category:Cash-bought cars Category:The House Category:Dodge Category:Starts with 3500-4000 Weight Category:Starts with 400-500 HP Category:The Baron's Car